Victory at last
by XxXTheNamelessOneXxX
Summary: Victoria used to work with the Autobots but she changed sides. She gave the Decepticons all the information they needed to attack the remaining Autobots. Who will win? R and R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Transformers and never will… of course I don't know that….

**A/n**: Oh joy, another transformers Fanfiction... really, I have GOT to stop starting new ones!! Or else I'll never finish one.*sighs*

******

**Prologue ~ Ambushed**

I'm one of the best Seekers there are except for Starscream, of course. That's why I was scouting a cave with Starscream when several Autobots appeared.

"Starscream! Release the human," Jazz said, every word coated with loathing.

"My name's Victoria and I am not a captive. I work with the Decepticons," and I had a tattoo to prove it, I silently added. "I take it that you don't remember me?" I took off my cap and let my long brown hair tumble down my back. I saw Jazz's eyes widen in horror.

"Savanna," he said. I smiled innocently. Then I took out an EMP (electro-magnetic pulse) generator and aimed it at Jazz while Starscream got ready to take out Bumblebee and Blurr.

"Savanna, I don't want to hurt you," Jazz said. "You don't have to do this."

"You've already hurt me and you didn't have to turn me in all those years ago either. Now you've lost your best spy and scout to the Decepticons. I'm never going back to the Autobots. And just for the record, don't even try to play me." I aimed it at his main processer and fired. He collapsed immediately. I turned to look at Starscream and saw that his spark was flickering faintly.

"NO!!! Starscream!!!" I fired another pulse at Blurr who was about to finish Starscream. I turned to Bumblebee. "Go back to Optimis Prime and tell him, that the Decepticons have returned and more powerful than ever. Also tell him that I will get revenge on him for what he did to me all those years ago. Tell him that Savanna is back. He'll understand." He scurried off like the coward he was. I turned to Starscream.

Starscream was just barely online. His optics closed.

"No! Starscream!" I watched as his spark chamber closed and his optics faded. I laid on his carcass, tears streaming down my cheeks. Then Starscream did the impossible; he lifted up his head to look at me.

"You're alive!" I almost fainted with relief.


	2. Chapter 1 The choice

**If I owned Transformers, I'd be hellava happy.. Except for the fact that I don't… **

**a/n this is a very lousy chapter… hehe sorry…. Bear with me.. I promise that it'll get better… soon… The next chapter is going to be the same thing, but in Starscream's point of view... It would explain a lot.. like why he saved Savanna (me )**

***************

Chapter 1~ The Choice

I was one of the most trusted members of the Autobots and human organization. I was known as Savanna, then. They told me everything, until it all changed.

I was tending the injured people by the battlefield when I was a Decepticon go down. Usually, I wouldn't look twice, but it was Starscream, who was almost the hardest Decepticon to course, I didn't know if he was offline or not. Besides, I've always had mixed feelings about him.

After the battle, I had a sudden urge to go help him. I sneaked over when no one was around, human, or Autobot. I rushed to his side and gently opened his Spark chamber. It flickered twice, then it stabled to a faint glow. I felt an electrical shock go through me. It hurt a bit at first, but then it felt good.

"Savanna." I jerked around, startled. It was Jazz." Leave him alone. 'e can still be dangerous. 'e might not be offline yet." Of course, I knew that he was right, but I didn't want to leave. I couldn't explain the feeling. Jazz came closer, then his eyes widened.

"Holy Primus, Savanna, wha' did you do?!?" He glared at me. I just looked at him innocently.

"Nothing. I just came over to se--- investigate. Dr. Martinez sent me," I lied easily. _ That was close,_ I thought. I mentally smacked my self on the head. I'd almost given myself away!

"We're goin' to see Optimus," he said, dragging me after him. One glance at his expression told me that he didn't believe a word I'd just said.

************

Jazz took me to Optimus' quarters. I stood back as he transformed into his true self.

"Optimus, I found Savanna by Starscream. When we left 'im, 'is Spark was practically extinguished. Only, when I saw Savanna, 'is Spark was faintly glowin'. 'sides, no one, human Autobo' or Decepticon, coulda survived wha' we did to 'im," Jazz said to Optimus. I gulped.

"Is this true?" Optimus asked me questioningly.

No! I was just over there to investigate more about how you transformers work. Dr. Martinez sent me. When I got there, his Spark was glowing." I didn't bother to add that it flickered when I opened the chamber. For some odd reason, I'd also thought that his Spark was extinguished until I touched him.

I could tell by the expression on their face-plates that they didn't believe me. I sighed.

"Savanna, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go to prison until you remember what side you're on," Optimus said apologetically. Prowl came in and escorted me into the black house that was the goddamned prison.

**************

Later, when it was dark outside, I heard a voice talking to me from the small window that was so high up; there was no way I could reach it.

"Thanks for saving my Spark," it said. I gasped

"Starscream?"

"Yes, it's me."

"How did I save you? Your Spark was glowing when I opened the chamber."

"It's a long story. I'll explain it later. Now, it's my turn to return the favor. Climb on." He lowered his hand and I climbed on, half afraid that he was going to crush me. I was lifted to the window and then out into the cool night air. He lowered me onto the ground.

"Savanna, you have a choice. Either stay with the Autobots or come with me and pledge yourself to the Decepticons." His optics gazed at me, almost pleading me to come with him. _ Well, that's a side I've never seen of him before,_ I thought.

"I'm going with you," I said, not even hesitating.

"Okay then." He transformed into the F22 Raptor and I climbed into the cock-pit and he flew off into the night.

**A/n: Please review and tell me how it is!! And if it's bad, then just say that it's not really that good, but please don't be mean.. **** thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2 Another Choice

**I am so sad that I don't own transformers…. **

**a/n this is in starscream's POV and it is the exact same thing as the last chapter, but you should still read it as it will explain a lot of things.**

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ Another Choice

I was flying overhead, trying to shoot the Autobots when a beam hit me. I fell, tumbling, and then finally crashing onto the ground. I tried to stand up, but my main processer was cracked (I think that's the word… plz correct me if I'm wrong). I looked at my comrades. They stared at me in shock, probably because I never went down. Then I felt a blast and my Spark flickered and almost extinguished. My comrades flew away, leaving me to the Autobots.

"Stupid Decepticon," Ironhide kicked me. I winced slightly. He walked away, leaving me to die. I fell into recharge mode, doing everything I could to keep myself online. My Spark Chamber closed as I fell into a deep recharge.

I felt something touch me and felt an electrical charge go through me. I kept my eyes closed, and then I felt my Spark Chamber open and I heard Jazz talking to a human named Savanna. They walked away and I lay there, not believing what I just heard. The human girl had somehow made my Spark glow again.

After a while, I got up and saw that the human was in their prison. I walked towards the prison, not knowing why I felt a deep connection to her. I found her cell and offered to let her join the Decepticons. After she answered yes, I transformed into a F22 Raptor and she climbed in.

_ Holy slag, what in the Pit am I going to tell Megatron when he sees her?! _ I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 3 Waking Up

**Nope, Don't own 'em, never will... wait, hold on the never...**

**A/N : OMG UPDATED! SHYES! I GOT MY PLOT BUNNY BACK! WOOT! AND OUR VOLLEYBALL TEAM WON TODAY (Although that has nothing to do with the story!) BTW Savanna's POV this time...  


* * *

**

Chapter 3 ~ Waking up

* * *

I rubbed my eyes. Where was I? And then I remembered last night - Starscream - the Autobots - HOLY CRAP AM I AT THE DECEPTICON BASE?

"Shit, shit shit!" I muttered. "God, what am I going to say to Good ol' Megs?" There was a knock on the door.

"Come... in...?" I asked nervously. The door opened. It was Starscream!

He stared at me... it was really unnerving.

"Megatron wants to see you." He said, the emotion wiped from his voice.

Dang, I hate it when he does that.

I reluctantly got off the bed, a bit self-conscious as I was still in a damned dress. I stepped on his palm when he offered it and was carried all the way to Megatron's quarters.

Two minutes late, we arrived.

"Ah... yes... Savanna..." He said in that really weird voice of his.

"Hi...?"

"Ahem. Why did you go with Starscream?" He asked me.

"Cuz the Autobots didn't understand! They didn't fucking see that Starscream was close to dying and YOU just left him on the battlefield and forgot him, dammit!" I didn't even know if I was making sense. The words just flowed out of me. "If it weren't for me, HE'D BE DEAD! D-E-A-D DEAD! Or offline, whatever you call it."

"We would've gotten him back.. somehow..." Megatron scowled.

"He still would've been offline by then!"

Megatron turned his head away.

OMFG was Megatron actually ASHAMED for once?

"You are dismissed."

I turned my heel and stomped out of the room... although that's really not that affective, so I went back and waited for Starscream. I wondered if Megs had grilled him as hard on bringing me back...

* * *

**A/N YAY! =has a sore throat= God, gotta stop yellin... Anywayz... REVIEW!**


End file.
